snk_fanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Rozmiar to nie wszystko/@comment-5444611-20131108113849
No to trzeba skomentować twój jak dotąd najlepszy rozdział w tym opowiadaniu :D (chociaż mi się nie chce pisać xD) A więc od początku, jak to na ogół bywa :) "Hans Visser miał opinię tchórzliwego paranoika, ale tak naprawdę była to po prostu olbrzymia ostrożność." - określenie "tchórzliwy paranoik" jest boskie :D zwłaszcza jak się patrzy na Vissera, który lekko zalatuje osobą, posiadającą za wiele obaw jak na zwiadowcę. "Oddział dosyć szybko poradził sobie z tytanami. Wygląda na to, że oddział nie odniósł strat." Powtórzenie się kłania - słowo "oddział" ^.^ "Zacisnął pięść po czym wyciągnął miecz i szybkim okrężnym ruchem podciał od dołu gardło zwiadowcy." primo powinno być "podciął", sekundo nada mnie to szokuje x.X rozumiem, że to odruch humanitarny, ale bez jaj x.X Kolo nie miał nóg, ale dało się go uratować x.X Spędziłby życie na wózku i byłby happy x.X a tak to zginął, zabity przez swoich x.X No ładne wspomnienia zaniesie ze sobą na drugi świat :/ "Po krótkim czasie okazało się, że oprócz dwóch osób nie było nikogo kto kwalifikowałby się do udzielenia pomocy(...)" udzielać pomoc mogą sanitariusze, osoby ranne otrzymują pomoc :P "Søren siedział na gałęzi wielkiego drzewa i machając zwisającymi z niej nogami, przyglądał się Hanji i Ervinowi." - machając nogami w powietrzu :D wyobraziłam go sobie z taką dziecinną miną, jak Levi w pewnym opowiadaniu :D tak uroczo ^.^ "'' Van Dressler cały czas zastanawiał się (...). Cały czas miał nadzieję, że (...)" - powtórzenie :P "''albo wrócą z rannymi za mór." Puzlu.... serio? "mór"? x.X "''- Zanim się rozdzieliliśmy zdążyłem dać do zrozumienie Leviemu o co mi chodzi. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiał. Przynajmniej stwarzał takie wrażenie. " zabrzmiało jakby Levi był osobą o ograniczonym pojmowaniu, jakimś debilem czy coś :D Późniejszy dialog pomiędzy Erwinem a Sørenem był perełką :D Jak miło - kobieta tytan leci w ich stronę, szykują pułapkę, a oni się droczą jak małe dzieci :D "- Właśnie sobie przypomniałam dlaczego nie zabieramy cię na żadne misje. – Powiedziała rozbawiona Hanji. - Nie jestem tu po to żeby was motywować. Ja tu tylko sprzątam." no i czyż to nie jest epicki moment? :D Ech, ta dwójka dobrała się idealnie :D "''Nagle koło Ervina pojawił się Levi. Mężczyźni rozmawiali przez chwile po czym kapral wskoczył na głowę tytana. W oczach olbrzymiej kobiety malowało się przerażenie." Coś mi w tych zdaniach zgrzyta x.X Nagle się pojawił - dość tandetnie to brzmi, wyskoczył jak diabeł z pudełka czy filip z konopi? x.X Wskoczył na głowę tytana - skok o tyczce, czy rekord skoku w dal? I tak sztucznie brzmi ta głowa tu x.X a to przerażenie... wszędzie jak patrzyłam to była zestresowana, zaniepokojona, osaczona, ale nie przerażona, przerażenie to skraj paniki a ona trzymała swoje emocje na wodzy, wiec to nie było przerażenie :/ "Zeszli się tu z całej okolicy i zaczęli zjadać kobietę tytana." tak samo jak wyżej, dość oschły i zbyt dosłowny opis :/ troszkę surowo to brzmi, jak opowiadanie dziecka :/ Później kilkakrotne powtórzenie "ranny", a następnie wkur... wkurzanie Mikasy :P Oj, genialna scena *.* Jak on wyciąga ten nóż, rozcina ciuchy, a potem wbija w ziemię a Mikasa panika :D Chociaż za zdanie "Kiedy skończył podrzucił nuż u zbił go w ziemię tuż przy głowie Erena." powinieneś dostać w pyś :@ "- Levi, gdzie jest twój oddział." - nie powinno być znaku zapytania? Poza tym ta scena z Petrą *.* wzruszyłam się ;( Chociaż to, ze poleciał do niej i tak delikatnie ją zdjął z tego drzewa, oznacza, ze się znali wcześniej i chyba lubili :P "Drugo", "maił" i brak przecinków x.X Puzlu, następnym razem poczekam, ale zrób korektę x.X No a później pełna zgorzknienia rozmowa Vissera i Sørena. Po tym na pewno rozpoznałabym, ze to ty jesteś autorem tego tekstu(oczywiście, jeśli nie wiedziałabym wcześniej :D) - "Ale prawda jest taka, że wszyscy którzy dzisiaj zginęli zrobili to bez sensu. W słusznej sprawie, ale bez sensu. Możemy sobie wmawiać, że próbowali, że ponieśli śmierć w służbie ludzkości, ale co z tego? To nie ma żadnej wartości. Służy jedynie temu abyś przypadkiem nie pomyślał, że oddali życie na marne i żebyś nie zastanowił się czy twoje, życie tez jest tego warte. Jeśli uznasz, że tak, to możesz nazywać się zwiadowcą." Pasuje to do twojego poglądu na Zwiadowców :P aha, w tym cytacie brakuje 4 przecinków, a jeden jest dodany nie tam gdzie powinien być :) No i rozmowa z Levim :D Jak widać Søren nie ma litości - bierzemy rannego w stopę Leviego i patatajamy pocieszyć czekające rodziny, że już nie mają na co czekać :) No a potem ta whisky dla Leviego :D W sumie pasuje idealnie, napisz opis pijanego Leviego, błagam *.* Rozczarowanie, ból, utrata osób, które szanował i którym ufał, i "zdrada" ze strony Erwina, który kazał mu zmarnować czas, wiedząc, ze jego ludzie ryzykują życiem - no to Levi ma powody do picia :D No a później Søren daje sobie w żyłę :D No do tego jesteśmy już przyzwyczajeni, ale jestem cholernie ciekawa, kiedy był jego pierwszy "strzał" :D Ogólnie rozdział najlepszy jak do tej pory :D Może wyżej wymieniłam sporo pomyłek i czepiałam się paru rzeczy, ale i tak uważam, ze jest super :D Przede wszystkim dużo się dzieje :D Jeden z bardziej emocjonujących momentów SnK, a ty opisujesz go świetnie, idealnie z kanonem *.* Levi nie pokazuje uczuć, ale je ma - pytałeś mnie, czy masz dawać opis emocji, czy dać na oschło - odpowiedziałam, ze oschły opis emocji i ci się udało <333 zrobiłeś dokładnie to, czego oczekiwałam *.* dałeś do zrozumienia ogrom emocji Leviego, a nie pokazałeś tego, co w opisie wyglądałoby mdło, cukierkowo i dość nierealnie. Pokazałeś emocje Sørena, który pokazuje swoją delikatniejszą stronę, zdejmując Petrę z drzewa, nie jak stary zepsuty karmnik, a jak osobę, która coś znaczy. Nie jest to kolejne ciało, jak można by przypuszczać potraktuje rannych i zmarłych Søren ale osoba, człowiek. Również Visser, początkowo tak nie-zwiadowczy, tu pokazuje jednak swojego ducha, swoje przekonania co do słuszności postępowań zwiadowców. No miodzio <33 Ogólnie rozdział na 9,99/10 :D Ten 0,01% to przez te błędy i przez ten moment z opisem, o którym wspomniałam :D